


Vita da Omega

by mikimac



Series: L'Alfa, il Beta e l'Omega [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Greg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Omega John, Omega Verse, Suicide Attempt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4719251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimac/pseuds/mikimac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutti gli Omega devono trascorrere i primi trenta anni della loro vita nel Centro, adeguandosi, volenti o nolenti, alla legge che li dovrebbe proteggere. E John Watson non fa eccezione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. L'Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Non so perché, ma le storie ambientate nell’Omegaverse mi hanno sempre incuriosita.  
> Così ho deciso di scriverne una anche io, che, con il tempo, si è trasformata in una breve serie.  
> Per ora sono 4 racconti, strettamente legati fra loro, ma con dei salti temporali che mi hanno fatto decidere di non pubblicarli come se fossero una unica fan fiction, ma una serie.  
> Malgrado abbia mantenuto alcune caratteristiche presenti in altri Universi Omega (come la mpreg), non ne ho considerate altre (come il knot).  
> Questo primo capitolo serve a spiegare, almeno in parte, come sia strutturato l’Omegaverse in cui si muoveranno i vari personaggi di Sherlock.
> 
>  
> 
> I personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono frutto delle menti geniali di Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (per la carta) e del duo Steven Moffat-Mark Gatiss (per la BBC).
> 
> Questo racconto non ha scopo di lucro.
> 
> Se dovesse esserci qualcosa che ricordi altri racconti, sarebbe involontario (leggo troppo!), ma chiedo scusa lo stesso.
> 
>  
> 
> Buona lettura!

Era il 7 agosto, una giornata calda ed afosa per il clima usuale dell’Inghilterra.

Richard Watson era in ospedale, nella sala d’attesa del reparto di Ostetricia.

La figlia Harriet stava dormendo con la testa appoggiata sulle gambe del padre.

Il travaglio era iniziato dodici ore prima, ma nessuno si era ancora presentato a dirgli se il bambino fosse nato e se la moglie stesse bene.

Richard iniziava a preoccuparsi.

Era un contabile, ma era disoccupato da quando la ditta per cui lavorava aveva dovuto ridurre il personale.

La moglie era maestra d’asilo e portava a casa uno stipendio appena sufficiente per far sopravvivere la loro famiglia di tre persone.

Harriet aveva sei anni.

Quando Patricia Watson aveva scoperto di essere incinta, erano stati costretti a pensare se tenere il bambino o no.

Con un neonato in casa, le spese sarebbero aumentate e loro temevano di non poterselo permettere.

Alla fine, Richard e Patricia avevano deciso di tenerlo perché speravano che, prima o poi, l’uomo avrebbe trovato un qualsiasi posto di lavoro.

Ora Richard si stava chiedendo se avessero fatto la scelta giusta.

Questo bambino ci stava mettendo così tanto a nascere, che l’uomo iniziava a temere che ci fossero state delle serie complicazioni.

Cosa avrebbe fatto se fosse rimasto solo con Harriet?

Non voleva nemmeno prendere in considerazione la peggiore delle ipotesi, cioè che Patricia fosse morta e che il piccolo fosse sopravvissuto.

Avrebbe preferito il contrario.

Lui non sarebbe mai riuscito a cavarsela con due bambini piccoli.

Sarebbe stato costretto ad abbandonarli in qualche orfanotrofio.

La porta si aprì e una giovane infermiera si avvicinò a lui sorridendo:

“Signor Watson potrebbe seguirmi? – gli disse dolcemente – Il dottore vorrebbe parlare con lei.”

L’uomo svegliò gentilmente la figlia e seguì la giovane donna fino ad una porta su cui non era presente nessuna scritta.

“Rimango io con sua figlia. – disse l’infermiera, prendendo Harriet per mano – Vada pure dentro, la stanno aspettando.”

Richard era sempre più preoccupato e perplesso.

Entrò nella stanza.

Era un ufficio piccolo, con solo una scrivania ed alcune sedie.

Dall’altra parte della scrivania un uomo tarchiato ed in sovrappeso gli sorrise, facendogli cenno di sedere di fronte a lui.

Un altro uomo, alto e magro, era appoggiato al davanzale della finestra.

Richard lo osservò un po’ più a lungo dell’uomo alla scrivania, perché gli dava l’impressione di avere un portamento militare.

Watson si chiese cosa stesse succedendo.

“Buongiorno, signor Watson. – lo salutò l’uomo alla scrivania – Sono il dottor Jeremy Stamford del Centro Omega. Sa di cosa si tratti?”

Il Centro Omega era conosciuto da tutti per ospitare i maschi del genere Omega.

Studiando l’Umanità, si era scoperto che ne esistevano tre generi diversi, sia nel sesso maschile che in quello femminile.

I generi erano stati classificati con delle lettere dell’alfabeto greco: Alfa, Beta ed Omega.

Se nelle donne questa differenza era relativamente insignificante, in quanto si manifestava in atteggiamenti più o meno sicuri a livello caratteriale, per gli uomini il discorso cambiava completamente.

La differenza fra maschi Alfa e Beta era prevalentemente una manifestazione più o meno forte delle propria personalità, mentre gli Omega erano fisicamente predisposti ad avere rapporti sessuali con solo uomini e potevano essere ingravidati, ma solamente da maschi Alfa.

Gli Omega rappresentavano lo 0.01% della popolazione maschile contro il 52.78% degli Alfa e il 47.21% dei Beta.

Richard guardò il dottor Stamford in modo interrogativo:

“Sa che ogni bambino maschio che nasca nel Regno Unito viene sottoposto ad analisi del DNA appena nato, vero? – domandò il dottore – Se il bambino risulta essere un Omega, lui e la sua famiglia vengono trasferiti immediatamente al Centro, per la sicurezza del neonato.”

Richard continuava ad essere confuso.

Non esistevano maschi Omega nella sua famiglia.

Il dottor Stamford e l’altro uomo si scambiarono un’occhiata.

“Signor Watson, suo figlio è un Omega.” disse il dottore.

Nella piccola stanza calò il silenzio.

Richard continuava a passare lo sguardo da un uomo all’altro, come se non riuscisse a capire quello che gli era stato detto.

“Un Omega?” chiese infine, come se la parola non avesse un senso.

Il dottor Stamford era abituato a reazioni di questo tipo.

Persino lui era rimasto perplesso quando, pochi mesi prima, gli avevano comunicato che uno dei due gemelli, appena partoriti dalla moglie, fosse un Omega.

“Suo figlio e sua moglie stanno bene. – rispose Stamford – Il parto è stato regolare. Quando dalle analisi è risultato che suo figlio fosse un Omega, i medici ci hanno contattato. È la legge. I bambini Omega devono essere protetti e noi dobbiamo essere chiamati prima che al padre sia comunicato il genere del figlio.”

Richard Watson capì improvvisamente cosa quell’uomo gli stesse dicendo.

Il suo secondogenito era un maschio.

Il suo secondogenito era un Omega.

Il suo secondogenito era uno scherzo della natura.

 

 

L’Omega

 

 

Nel giro di pochi giorni, la vita della famiglia Watson fu rivoluzionata e non solo perché fosse arrivato un nuovo membro.

Il piccolo venne chiamato John Hamish Watson.

Era un bambino tranquillo, di corporatura minuta, con un buffo ciuffo di capelli biondi in una testa pelata.

La madre ed il neonato furono subito trasferiti al Centro.

Richard ed Harriet vennero portati al Centro qualche giorno dopo.

Il Centro Omega non era altro che una base militare.

Era recintata e costantemente sorvegliata.

Un Omega in salute poteva valere miliardi sul mercato nero.

Era per questo motivo che il Centro era autorizzato ad agire come meglio ritenesse opportuno per difendere i neonati Omega.

A Richard Watson fu offerto un lavoro come contabile in un ufficio statale.

L’impiego era ben remunerato ed assolutamente stabile.

Ad ogni modo, il bambino era accudito nell’asilo del Centro, mentre la famiglia abitava in una casetta nelle vicinanze della base.

I genitori e la sorella potevano vedere il piccolo per poche ore al giorno, che sarebbero aumentate, anche se di poco, quando il bambino sarebbe cresciuto.

Durante tutto il resto del tempo, i bambini Omega vivevano insieme ed erano curati da personale assolutamente Omega o Beta, che non avrebbe mai messo a rischio la loro sicurezza.

 

 

Nei secoli passati, gli Omega erano considerati dei mostri, con un’intelligenza pari a quella di un animale, creati dalla Natura per soddisfare le voglie più perverse e nascoste dei maschi Alfa.

I maschi Omega crescevano come tutti gli altri bambini fino all’età di quindici o sedici anni, poi iniziavano i Cicli di Calore.

Durante questo periodo, che durava tre giorni ogni mese, i maschi Omega emettevano dei feromoni che ne modificavano l’odore all’olfatto dei maschi Alfa ed erano spinti ad accoppiarsi ogni quattro ore.

A causa di questa esigenza, le famiglie li consideravano posseduti e li disconoscevano, vendendoli a protettori e case di piacere, dove venivano costretti a prostituirsi.

Quando erano ingravidati, venivano picchiati fino a fare loro perdere il bambino.

Questo trattamento, ripetuto nel corso degli anni, provocava la morte della maggioranza degli Omega prima che raggiungessero i venti anni.

Erano pochissimi gli Omega che riuscivano a trovare un compagno Alfa con cui condividere la vita e formare una famiglia.

Queste relazioni erano per lo più clandestine e gli Omega vivevano segregati in casa.

A seguito di studi approfonditi, negli anni Venti e Trenta del XX secolo, si era scoperto che gli Omega erano essere umani molto sensibili ed empatici, con un’intelligenza pari a quella degli Alfa e dei Beta, spinti all’accoppiamento da un ormone, che venne chiamato Omega, prodotto durante il Ciclo.

Durante i suddetti studi, ad alcuni Omega fu negato di avere rapporti sessuali mentre avevano i Cicli di Calore.

Dopo solo tre mesi gli Omega impazzivano e dopo sei mesi morivano.

Gli stessi studi stabilirono che bastava anche solo un rapporto sessuale con un Beta o l’uso di un attrezzo per il sesso per salvare la vita all’Omega.

L’ormone Omega, il cui accumulo nel sangue causava la pazzia e la morte, veniva distrutto dalle endorfine rilasciate a seguito dell’orgasmo, indifferentemente da cosa lo avesse provocato.

Inoltre, si scoprì che i figli nati da coppie Alfa-Omega avevano un’intelligenza nettamente superiore alla media e diventavano sempre personalità di spicco in un qualsiasi campo della conoscenza umana.

Per questo motivo, gli Omega vennero posti sotto la custodia degli Stati, che li facevano accoppiare con dei maschi Alfa affinché concepissero e mettessero al mondo questi bambini così speciali.

Nel Regno Unito, per legge, tutti gli Omega vivevano nel Centro fino al compimento del trentesimo anno.

Durante tutto quel periodo, la loro vita era regolata e controllata dal personale del Centro.

 

 

Fin da piccolo, John Watson dimostrò una spiccata predisposizione a prendersi cura di persone ed animali.

Non era raro vederlo medicare un amico che si fosse fatto male o consolare qualcuno che fosse triste.

Gli addetti del Centro lo tenevano sotto particolare controllo perché pensavano che i suoi figli avrebbero potuto diventare luminari nel campo scientifico.

Infatti, si era scoperto che era l’inclinazione dell’Omega verso qualche disciplina ad influenzare il futuro campo di specializzazione dei figli.

I bambini Omega suoi coetanei erano pochi, quindi la classe venne integrata con alcuni bambini Beta, figli del personale del Centro.

John legò molto con i figli gemelli del dottor Stamford.

Uno si chiamava Alan ed era un Omega, mentre Mike era un Beta.

I tre ragazzini erano inseparabili ed avevano deciso di diventare tutti e tre medici.

 

 

I compagni di classe erano il mondo intero di John, dato che i rapporti con la famiglia erano praticamente inesistenti.

Il padre era stato felice di avere trovato un lavoro sicuro e ben remunerato con cui potesse mantenere la famiglia, ma si vergognava del figlio che considerava un mostro, un abominio della natura.

Richard Watson aveva una fotografia di sua moglie con la figlia, sulla scrivania, ma nessuno sapeva che avesse anche un figlio maschio, come nessuno sapeva come avesse ottenuto il suo posto di lavoro.

La madre sentiva la mancanza del bambino, dato che glielo avevano portato via appena nato.

Patricia lavorava ancora nello stesso asilo di quando era in attesa di John.

Il marito la aveva costretta a dire che il bambino fosse nato morto a seguito di complicazioni sorte durante il parto.

Questa menzogna faceva soffrire la donna perché lei amava suo figlio, anche se era un Omega.

Però non poteva fare diversamente, dato che il marito la incolpava di avere generato un essere deforme e minacciava di divorziare, portandole via Harriet, se avesse parlato a qualcuno del mostro che aveva partorito.

Harriet non sapeva cosa pensare del fratellino.

Praticamente non lo aveva mai visto.

Era stata iscritta ad una scuola pubblica e si era fatta tanti amici.

Nessuno sapeva che avesse un fratello.

Harriet aveva deciso di tenere la bocca chiusa con chiunque, perché i pochi che ammettevano di avere un fratello Omega, venivano derisi dai compagni.

La giovane Watson non voleva che accadesse anche a lei.

Non certo per colpa di un fratello che nemmeno conosceva.

 

 

Tutte queste circostanze, avevano portato i Watson a saltare diversi incontri con John fin da quando era piccolo.

Nessuno al Centro insisteva affinché le famiglie vedessero i piccoli Omega.

Dato che li avrebbero completamente separati al compimento del quindicesimo anno dell’Omega, non era interesse di nessuno che i bambini legassero con genitori e fratelli.

Ora che John aveva quindici anni, Richard, Patricia e Harriet Watson per lui non erano nessuno.

Quando si presentarono in tribunale per l’emancipazione dalla famiglia, John guardò appena i genitori.

La seduta si tenne a porte chiuse e durò pochissimo.

Richard e Patricia Watson rinunciarono alla patria potestà sul figlio affidandolo al Centro.

John era accompagnato dal dottor Stamford, che era l’unica figura paterna che lui conoscesse.

Non cercò nemmeno di avvicinare la propria famiglia e non si salutarono quando il giudice decretò che John fosse affidato al Centro fino al raggiungimento del trentesimo anno.

Dopo tale termine, avrebbe potuto scegliere cosa fare della propria vita.

 

 

Le lezioni al Centro seguivano un programma uguale a quello delle scuole esterne.

Un giorno gli Omega sarebbero andati a vivere nel mondo esterno e dovevano avere un’educazione identica a quella degli altri cittadini, in quanto nessuno doveva capire quale fosse la loro reale natura.

Il Centro li avrebbe assistiti e seguiti anche una volta che fossero usciti, ma dovevano essere indipendenti ed autosufficienti.

Per questo, veniva loro fornita un’educazione completa, compresa l’Università.

John aveva già deciso che avrebbe fatto il medico e che avrebbe studiato con Alan e Mike.

Una volta diventato adulto, voleva rimanere al Centro e prendersi cura delle future generazioni di Omega.

All’interno del programma scolastico, vi erano lezioni riservate ai soli Omega che riguardavano il sesso.

“Perché non frequentiamo tutti queste lezioni?” chiese John un giorno.

La dottoressa che stava tenendo la lezione gli sorrise:

“Perché la fisiologia degli Omega è diversa da quella dei Beta. – rispose – Quello che vi spieghiamo vi servirà quando avrete rapporti sessuali con gli Alfa.”

John la fissò perplesso, perché gli sembrava che ci fosse qualcosa che la donna avesse omesso di dire.

Ed era così.

Nel corso dei secoli, era stato dimostrato che i maschi Alfa tendevano ad essere violenti con gli Omega e ad abusare di loro, come se dovessero rimarcare la loro supposta superiorità nei confronti di questi uomini così diversi dagli altri.

Quello che insegnavano durante queste particolari lezioni, era un modo per dare piacere agli Alfa affinché non si scatenasse il loro lato violento.

Per legge era stato riconosciuto il diritto ad un Omega a dire di no ad un Alfa, anche nel pieno del Ciclo di Calore.

Se un Alfa non rispettava il volere dell’Omega, poteva essere denunciato per il reato di stupro, ma questo non era servito a fermare la violenza.

Anzi, per evitare la prigione, maschi Alfa particolarmente disturbati avevano imprigionato degli Omega fino a provocarne la morte.

 

 

Si stava avvicinando il sedicesimo compleanno di John.

Presto sarebbero cominciati i primi Cicli di Calore.

Alan, che era più vecchio di John di qualche mese, aveva già avuto le prime esperienze e ne era rimasto sconvolto.

John non capiva cosa ci fosse che non andasse in una cosa che avrebbe dovuto essere assolutamente naturale.

Alan non parlava più.

Era diventato chiuso e taciturno.

Anche Mike era preoccupato per lui.

“Che non gli piaccia il suo Beta?” chiese John a Mike.

Mike scosse la testa:

“Non lo so. Non mi parla. Non dice nulla di quell’uomo.”

 

 

I giovani maschi Omega iniziavano ad avere i primi Calori verso i sedici anni.

Il Centro, dopo accurati studi, aveva deciso che non fosse il caso di farli accoppiare con degli Alfa, perché questi tendevano a cercare di rendere gravidi di Omega.

Le gravidanze in giovane età, però, erano rischiose ed il Centro doveva riuscire ad impedire che questo accadesse.

Per questo motivo, per legge, il Centro cercava volontari fra gli studenti universitari di circa venti anni che fossero assolutamente Beta.

In questo modo, gli Omega venivano educati fisicamente ad avere rapporti sessuali, potevano superare i Cicli senza riportare danni fisici, ma non avrebbero mai avuto dei figli da maschi Beta.

Questo stato di cose sarebbe durato per quattro anni.

Il Centro si faceva carico delle spese universitarie del Beta e questi doveva essere a disposizione nei tre giorni del Ciclo, per aiutare l’Omega a superarlo.

Il Beta e l’Omega trascorrevano quattro anni insieme.

Il Centro selezionava i Beta cercando persone equilibrate e che avessero qualche interesse in comune con l’Omega, in modo che si instaurasse un rapporto almeno amichevole.

Era successo spesso che il Beta e l’Omega si innamorassero, ma il Centro cercava di evitarlo.

Al compimento del ventesimo anno dell’Omega, il Beta sarebbe stato allontanato.

 

 

John stava per porre un’altra domanda a Mike, quando Helen Hunter, una degli psichiatri del Centro, gli si avvicinò:

“John, puoi venire con me? – disse la donna – Vorrei presentarti una persona.”

John capì che stava per conoscere il suo Beta.

Una parte di lui aveva sperato che venisse scelto Mike, ma erano troppo amici e il Centro non poteva permettere che due persone già legate approfondissero il loro rapporto ancora di più.

John seguì la donna nel suo studio.

Era nervoso e non era sicuro di voler conoscere il Beta.

Non era nemmeno sicuro di voler andare a letto con lui.

Entrò nella stanza con un atteggiamento guardingo.

Il ragazzo che aspettava seduto alla scrivania si alzò e gli sorrise.

Era alto, moro con gli occhi neri.

“John, permettimi di presentarti Gregory Lestrade, il Beta che abbiamo scelto per te. – disse la donna – Greg, questo è John Watson.”

I due ragazzi si studiarono.

Greg osservava John curioso di capire come fosse un Omega.

John fissava Greg titubante, per nulla sicuro di voler essere toccato da questo sconosciuto.

“Piacere di conoscerti.” disse Greg, allungando la mano.

John la guardò un attimo, come se potesse fargli del male.

Alzò gli occhi in quelli di Greg.

Erano sorridenti, non sembrava che fosse una persona ostile.

Spostò lo sguardo sulla dottoressa Hunter che gli fece un sorriso incoraggiante.

John prese la mano di Greg:

“Piacere di conoscerti.” disse anche lui.

La mano di Greg era calda e la presa era salda.

Il sorriso che fece era sincero.

John lo ricambiò dopo qualche secondo.

Questo era il suo Beta.

Questo era l’uomo con cui avrebbe trascorso i Cicli del Calore per i seguenti quattro anni.

Sembrava simpatico e gentile.

John sperava che lo fosse.

Lo sperava per Greg.

Perché lui non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno di fargli del male.

Era un Omega, certo, ma si sarebbe difeso con le unghie e con i denti, da chiunque.

 

 

Angolo dell’autrice

 

Ben arrivati alla fine del primo capitolo.

Spero che la presentazione dell’Omega John Watson vi sia piaciuta.

E che vi intrighi il fatto che il Beta sia niente meno che Gregory Lestrade.

Non temete per Sherlock!

Arriverà anche lui, anche se solo nella seconda parte.

E non potrà che essere l’Alfa, l’altro vertice del triangolo.

 

Se vi ho incuriositi, vi aspetto giovedì prossimo.

Se avete voglia di farmi sapere cosa pensiate del racconto, sarò più che felice di leggere i vostri commenti.

 

Ciao!


	2. Il Beta e l'Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John e Greg trascorrono quattro anni insieme.  
> La loro relazione cresce, ma giunge il momento della separazione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il prossimo capitolo sarà quello che concluderà la prima storia di questa serie che si intitola “L’Alfa, il Beta e l’Omega”.
> 
> Sono curiosa di sapere cosa pensiate di quello che è accaduto, quindi lasciate pure due righe, se vi va.
> 
> Buona lettura.

Per John e Greg vennero pianificati una serie di incontri settimanali affinché potessero conoscersi quel tanto che bastava ad avere rapporti sessuali senza provare troppo imbarazzo.

A John finì per piacere Greg.

Era un tipo allegro, divertente e gentile, con cui parlava piacevolmente.

Amavano lo stesso tipo di libri e di musica.

Solo nello sport non avevano molto in comune.

Greg adorava il calcio, mentre John preferiva il rugby.

A parte questo, però, i due ragazzi stavano facendo amicizia.

 

 

Il giorno del sedicesimo compleanno di John, al Centro organizzarono una piccola festa con gli altri Omega e i loro Beta.

Anche Greg fu invitato.

Non c’erano moltissime persone, giusto una ventina.

Greg si presentò con un piccolo regalo per John.

Era l’ultimo libro di uno degli autori di gialli da lui preferiti.

“Grazie, Greg! – sorrise John – Non avresti dovuto.”

“Certo che non avrebbe dovuto.” la voce impastata era quasi irriconoscibile, ma era quella di Alan.

John si voltò a guardarlo.

Alan era decisamente ubriaco.

Sia Mike che George, il suo Beta, avevano tentato di impedirgli di bere tanto, ma non ci erano riusciti.

“Ti fa un bel regalo solo per poterti fottere meglio. – continuò Alan – Perché è questo che ti farà. Tu ti fiderai di lui, ti lascerai andare, arrendevole e disponibile, ma lui non sarà gentile con te e si divertirà a fare i suoi porci comodi usando il tuo corpo come più gli piacerà!”

“Smettila Alan! – sbottò George – Stai dicendo delle assurdità. E lo stai spaventando.”

Alan gettò il liquido che aveva nel bicchiere in faccia a George:

“DEVE ESSERE SPAVENTATO! – urlò isterico – PERCHÉ STA PER INIZIARE L’INFERNO! Qualcuno deve pur essere sincero con lui! – si voltò verso John, afferrandolo per un polso con tanta forza da fargli male – Qui sembrano tutti gentili e cordiali, ma ci stanno solo mentendo! Ci hanno sempre mentito! Ci considerano dei mostri e delle incubatrici. Usano i Beta per addestrarci ad essere brave puttane, così che gli Alfa possano essere soddisfatti delle nostre prestazioni. Ci faranno avere tutti i bambini che potremo avere e ce li porteranno via. Noi siamo solo questo. Il serbatoio di geni dell’umanità. A nessuno interessa cosa proviamo. Ci usano tutti e poi ci gettano via come spazzatura!”

Mike si avvicinò al fratello:

“Smettila subito di dire tutte queste stupidaggini. – sibilò furioso – Stiamo festeggiando il compleanno di John e tu lo stai terrorizzando con queste storie assurde.”

Alan si voltò verso il fratello con un’espressione stravolta:

“NON SONO STUPIDAGGINI! – gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo – SIAMO SOLO COSE! PER TUTTI VOI!”

Nel frattempo il dottor Stamford era arrivato con un paio di guardie del Centro.

“Ora basta, Alan. – disse al figlio, in tono irato – Vieni con noi. Non farti portare via di peso!”

L’occhiata che Alan lanciò al padre esprimeva un odio profondo:

“Come vuole lei, signore. – ribatté in tono canzonatorio – Sempre ai suoi ordini, signore.”

Prima di uscire, però, Alan si girò ancora verso John e lo fissò con uno sguardo colmo di compassione:

“Stanno per farti a pezzi, piccolo John. – sussurrò con voce triste – Stanno per distruggere anche te.”

Poi seguì il padre e le guardie fuori dalla stanza.

John era sconvolto.

Non riusciva a capire cosa fosse preso ad Alan.

“Non dargli retta. – disse Mike – Sai che Alan non sta bene, da un po’ di tempo a questa parte.”

John non sapeva cosa dire.

Si voltò a guardare Greg, in cerca di rassicurazione, ma vide una strana espressione sul suo viso.

Era come se qualcosa di quello che aveva detto Alan avesse colpito Greg nel profondo.

John provò una fitta di paura.

Se Alan aveva ragione e tutti gli avevano mentito, di chi poteva fidarsi?

 

 

Nelle due settimane seguenti, Alan non frequentò le lezioni né John lo incontrò più in giro.

John chiese spiegazioni a Mike, ma anche lui non sapeva dove il padre avesse portato il fratello ed era preoccupato.

 

 

Una mattina John si alzò, sentendosi decisamente strano.

Gli sembrava di avere la febbre, ma decise di non andare in infermeria perché aveva un compito in classe.

Durante l’esercitazione, il calore che sentiva dentro di sé aumentò.

Alzò gli occhi su Mike e provò il fortissimo impulso di andare da lui, svestirsi e farsi prendere dall’amico.

Era così concentrato su questo pensiero che non si accorse che il professor Mallory si era messo davanti a lui e gli parlava.

“John, mi senti? – Mallory lo toccò appena e John si alzò di scatto – Va tutto bene, non ti preoccupare. Ora seguimi. Andiamo fuori dall’aula.”

Il professor Anthony Mallory insegnava inglese ed era un Omega cresciuto al Centro.

Prese John per mano e lo condusse nel corridoio dove chiamò una guardia:

“Avverta la dottoressa Hunter che John Watson sta entrando nel suo primo Ciclo. Devono chiamare il suo Beta. Subito.”

La guardia corse via velocemente, mentre il professore condusse John in un reparto che il ragazzo non conosceva.

“Qui potrai stare tranquillo. – lo rassicurò Mallory – Andrà tutto bene.”

Lo fece entrare in una stanza e chiuse la porta.

Nella stanza c’era solo un letto.

John fissò il professore, impaurito.

Prima che l’uomo potesse dire qualcosa, la dottoressa Hunter entrò nella stanza.

“Vada pure, professore. – disse la donna – Ora mi prenderò cura io di John, in attesa che arrivi Greg.”

L’uomo guardò ancora un attimo John, gli accarezzò la testa e ripeté dolcemente:

“Andrà tutto bene.” Poi tornò in classe.

Rimasto solo con la dottoressa Hunter, John la guardò:

“Cosa mi sta succedendo? – chiese spaventato – Perché mi sento così strano?”

“Si tratta del Ciclo di Calori. – rispose la donna con un sorriso – Ricordi cosa devi fare ora?”

John annuì:

“Devo avere dei rapporti sessuali con Greg. – ribatté – Per i prossimi tre giorni.”

“Esatto. – annuì la Hunter – Ora ti aiuto a spogliarti ed aspetto con te che Greg arrivi. Va bene?”

John era intimorito, ma gli avevano spiegato che era tutto naturale.

Lasciò che la donna lo spogliasse e lo portasse sul letto.

La dottoressa continuò ad accarezzarlo, fino a quando qualcuno bussò alla porta:

“Fra poco entrerà Greg. – gli disse alzandosi dal letto – Andrà tutto bene e vi divertirete.”

La dottoressa Hunter uscì dalla stanza, lasciando John nudo e solo sul grande letto.

 

 

Gregory Lestrade si trovava in biblioteca a studiare, quando venne raggiunto da una addetta che gli disse che lo cercavano al telefono.

“Devi venire subito al Centro. – gli ordinò una voce maschile – John ha iniziato il suo primo Ciclo.”

Greg si precipitò al Centro, ma era molto nervoso.

Lo pagavano bene e lui aveva bisogno di quei soldi per pagarsi gli studi di legge, ma non aveva mai fatto sesso con un uomo.

“Uomo!” Borbottò fra sé e sé.

John aveva appena sedici anni, anche se l’emancipazione dalla famiglia lo eguagliava ad un maggiorenne.

Era un ragazzo.

Gli sembrava quasi di essere uno stupratore autorizzato.

La dottoressa Hunter uscì da una stanza e si mise davanti a Greg sorridendogli:

“Ricordi tutto quello che ti abbiamo detto, vero Greg?”

Lestrade annuì.

“Non essere nervoso. – continuò la dottoressa – Andrà tutto bene. Tu e John avete legato. Sarà semplice.”

“Oh, sì certo semplice!” Pensò Greg.

Entrò nella stanza di John e si guardò intorno.

C’era solo un grande letto nel centro.

Niente mobili.

Gli avevano spiegato che quella non era la camera di John, ma la stanza in cui avrebbe avuto rapporti sessuali prima con lui, poi con gli Alfa che avrebbero pagato per avere un figlio da lui.

Anche questo aspetto faceva inorridire Greg, ma era la legge che regolava la vita degli Omega.

Come tutta la gente comune, aveva sempre pensato che fosse giusto che gli Omega dessero qualcosa in cambio di tutti quegli anni in cui erano mantenuti con i soldi dello Stato.

Ora che aveva conosciuto John, però, credeva che vi fosse qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in quella legge.

Finalmente si decise a guardare il letto.

John era nudo, seduto nel mezzo, con la schiena appoggiata alla testata, le gambe raccolte sotto il mento e le braccia intorno alle ginocchia.

Sembrava terrorizzato.

Greg si avvicinò e si sedette sul letto.

“Ciao John.” Disse, per fargli capire che lui fosse lì.

John sussultò e si spostò ancora più indietro.

“Non aver paura. – aggiunse con voce dolce – Sono io, Greg.”

John lo guardò.

Sembrava un piccolo animaletto spaurito alla presenza di un predatore.

“Andrà tutto bene.” Continuò Greg.

John annuì, ma non si mosse:

“Ho paura. – sussurrò – Mi farai del male?”

“Non lo so. – sospirò Greg – Mi hanno detto di no, ma non te lo posso assicurare. Io cercherò di non fartene.”

“Non mi piace sentirmi così.” Si lamentò John.

“Così come?” chiese Greg.

“Voglio che tu entri in me. – rispose John – Voglio sentire qualcosa o qualcuno dentro di me. Qualsiasi cosa. Di chiunque. Lo sento come se non potessi farne a meno, come se ne andasse della mia vita.”

Avevano spiegato a Greg che i primi cicli sarebbero stati difficili, perché John avrebbe avuto sensazioni contrastanti fra quello che voleva il corpo e la repulsione per ciò che provava.

“È normale. – lo rassicurò – Passerà.”

John scosse la testa.

Greg prese coraggio ed allungò una mano, accarezzando la testa di John, che si immobilizzò e chiuse gli occhi.

Greg si avvicinò ulteriormente ed iniziò a baciare John, partendo dalla fronte, scendendo dolcemente e lentamente sul naso, poi sulla guancia e sul collo.

Quindi salì sul mento e arrivò alle labbra.

Vi lasciò un bacio delicato e controllò la reazione di John, che lo lasciò fare.

Con la lingua, Greg passò sulle labbra di John, che le schiuse, lasciandolo entrare.

Mentre le loro lingue si accarezzavano, iniziando a esplorare la bocca dell’altro e a conoscersi, Greg con le mani sciolse l’abbraccio di John alle proprie gambe, gliele divaricò e vi si inginocchiò in mezzo.

Lo accarezzò sul petto, sulle spalle, scendendo fino al ventre ed all’inguine, sempre baciandolo.

Greg poteva sentire il cuore di John che batteva fortissimo.

Si allontanò da lui e si spogliò, lentamente, fissando il biondo Omega, che aveva riaperto gli occhi.

John notò l’erezione eccitata di Greg:

“Entrerai in me con … quello?” domandò quasi atterrito.

Greg non distolse lo sguardo da John:

“Sì, se tu lo vuoi. – rispose – Se non te la senti, posso fermarmi.”

Greg sapeva che gli stava mentendo.

Quelli del Centro non avrebbero mai permesso che l’atto sessuale non venisse portato a compimento.

Se Greg si fosse tirato indietro, al Centro avevano già pronto un altro Beta che avrebbe preso John, volente o nolente.

Uno sconosciuto che non sarebbe stato gentile come lui.

Era quello che era accaduto tra Alan e George.

Alan si era spaventato e si era rifiutato di avere rapporti sessuali con George, che era uscito dalla stanza.

Un Beta più anziano era entrato al suo posto ed aveva preso Alan, contro la sua volontà.

Era stato George a raccontarlo a Greg, dopo la scenata di Alan alla festa di compleanno di John.

Al Centro dovevano fare di tutto per evitare che il livello di ormone Omega, nel sangue dei giovani Omega, diventasse troppo alto.

Solo il completamento dell’atto sessuale con l’orgasmo dell’Omega poteva evitarlo.

Greg si accorse di star trattenendo il fiato in attesa della risposta di John che, fortuitamente, annuì.

Pur esitando, John allargò di più le gambe e scivolò con il corpo verso Greg.

Al Centro avevano spiegato a Greg che non c’era bisogno di alcuna preparazione alla penetrazione, perché gli Omega erano fisicamente predisposti ad accogliere il pene maschile, come lo era il corpo di una donna.

Quindi entrò dolcemente, osservando le reazioni di John, pronto ad uscire appena avesse notato espressioni di dolore o pena.

Non accadde nulla di tutto ciò.

John lo accolse dentro di sé, caldo e morbido.

Greg lo penetrò più profondamente, muovendosi dentro quel corpo giovane ed ancora immaturo, ma decisamente attraente.

John iniziò a muoversi con lui, il respiro sempre più accelerato ed eccitato, fino all’orgasmo.

Greg non aveva raggiunto il proprio apice, ma non voleva approfittare di John, quindi uscì da lui.

John notò l’erezione di Greg, che si era seduto sul bordo del letto per alzarsi.

“Dove stai andando?” chiese John.

“Vado a prendermi cura di questa.” Sorrise Greg.

John lo trattenne.

Scese dal letto, inginocchiandosi davanti a Greg, allargandogli le gambe e prendendone il pene in bocca.

Greg avrebbe voluto fermarlo, ma sentire la calda bocca di John intorno al proprio pene eccitato, succhiandolo e leccandolo, lo fece grugnire di piacere e dimenticare i buoni propositi.

Mise una mano sulla testa di John, infilando le dita fra i capelli biondi ed accarezzandolo, per fargli capire l’apprezzamento per quello che stava facendo.

John continuò a prendersi cura del pene di Greg, fino a quando quest’ultimo venne.

John alzò gli occhi, cercando quelli di Greg.

“Cazzo, John! – sussurrò con voce rauca – È stato il miglior orgasmo che abbia mai avuto in vita mia!”

Greg aveva solo vent’anni e non troppa esperienza in fatto di sesso, ma ora si era convinto che non ci sarebbe mai stato sesso migliore di quello che avrebbe fatto con John.

Il biondo Omega sorrise soddisfatto:

“Ci vorranno circa quattro ore prima del prossimo Calore. – disse John – Ti va di fare una doccia insieme?”

Greg ricambiò il sorriso e gli diede un bacio sulla testa:

“Con te andrei ovunque.”

 

 

Durante i quattro anni seguenti, John e Greg ebbero rapporti sessuali regolari ed appaganti.

I due ragazzi si stavano divertendo, felici della reciproca compagnia.

Loro non facevano sesso, come si aspettavano quelli del Centro.

John e Greg facevano l’amore.

I tre giorni del Ciclo di John trascorrevano rapidi.

Troppo rapidi.

Greg non era autorizzato a frequentare John al di fuori di quei tre giorni e gli mancava tra un Ciclo e l’altro.

John aspettava con trepidazione che iniziasse il Ciclo perché voleva dire che sarebbe arrivato Greg.

I medici del Centro si erano resi conto che i due ragazzi si erano innamorati, ma decisero di non intervenire, almeno per ora.

Greg obbediva ad ogni ordine che gli veniva dato, per paura che potessero allontanarlo da John.

La dottoressa Hunter gli aveva spiegato che John doveva essere istruito bene per accogliere e compiacere gli Alfa, quindi gli dissero cosa fare con lui durante i loro rapporti.

Alcune pratiche misero in imbarazzo Greg, perché procurarono del dolore a John o erano umilianti.

In questi casi, quando aveva finito, Greg prendeva John fra le braccia, cullandolo come se fosse stato un bambino piccolo e sussurrandogli:

“Mi dispiace. Non volevo farti male. Non lo farò più. Scusami. Mi dispiace.”

John si aggrappava a Greg e lo perdonava.

Ogni volta.

Fiducioso che non si sarebbe più ripetuto.

Greg, però, non riusciva a perdonare se stesso, perché sapeva che stava preparando John a subire la violenza e la lussuria degli Alfa, che sarebbero arrivati dopo di lui.

Si sentiva sporco.

Avrebbe voluto portare via John dal Centro e nasconderlo al mondo intero.

Aveva tentato di pensare a come farlo scappare, ma non aveva trovato una soluzione che mettesse John al sicuro.

Greg aveva capito che Alan Stamford aveva ragione.

Che il Centro non proteggeva gli Omega, ma li preparava ad essere usati dagli Alfa nel periodo più fertile della loro vita, per poi gettarli via.

La rabbia cresceva dentro Greg ogni mese che trascorreva con John e che avvicinava sempre più la fine della loro relazione.

 

 

John avrebbe compiuto venti anni all’inizio dell’estate seguente.

Era sempre più innamorato di Greg, che, però, stava diventando ogni mese più ombroso.

Il giovane Omega si era reso conto che Greg faceva l’amore quasi con disperazione.

Non capiva cosa avesse causato questo mutamento nello stato d’animo di Greg, ma John aveva paura a parlargliene.

Temeva di avere fatto qualcosa che stesse allontanando Greg da lui.

Ogni tanto parlavano della vita fuori dal Centro, che John definiva ‘il mondo reale’.

Il giovane Omega ne era attratto, perché non gli era mai stato permesso di uscire dal Centro.

Sapeva che Greg aveva una propria vita e che lui non poteva farne parte, dovendo sottostare alla regole del Centro che avevano sempre governato la sua vita.

Per legge doveva vivere relegato nel Centro fino al compimento del trentesimo compleanno, ancora per dieci anni.

Se da ragazzino tutto quello che sognava era diventare medico e continuare ad abitare nel Centro, ora desiderava girare il mondo, prendendosi cura delle persone.

Magari insieme a Greg.

John non aveva mai confidato i propri sogni a Greg, perché era consapevole del fatto che sarebbero stati irrealizzabili.

Questa consapevolezza, però, non faceva altro che far aumentare la sua malinconia e la paura che il malumore di Greg fosse dovuto al fatto che si fosse stancato di lui.

 

 

Era il terzo ed ultimo giorno del Ciclo.

Stavano aspettando che il Calore ricominciasse.

Erano sul letto, abbracciati e Greg, taciturno e pensieroso stava accarezzando la testa di John.

John decise che fosse giunto il momento di prendere il coraggio a quattro mani ed affrontare Greg:

“Cosa c’è che non va? – chiese con un sussurro – Nel mondo reale ti sei innamorato di una ragazza e ti sei stancato di me?”

Greg si immobilizzò.

Sperava che John non avesse recepito il suo malessere, ma non avrebbe dovuto meravigliarsi che lo avesse fatto.

John era sempre stato molto sensibile ed era uno dei tanti motivi per cui Greg non voleva lasciarlo nelle grinfie del Centro.

“Non potrei mai stancarmi di te. – rispose Greg – Il fatto è che presto non potrò più venire.”

“Perché?” domandò John.

“I Beta sono utilizzati per istruire gli Omega fino a quando raggiungono i venti anni. – rispose Greg, in tono grave – Il nostro compito finisce lì. Dopo non ci è più permesso venire a trovare gli Omega con cui abbiamo avuto rapporti sessuali per quattro anni.”

John poteva percepire la rabbia, appena celata, bruciare sotto le parole di Greg.

Non voleva sembrare spaventato.

Non voleva aumentare il dolore e la rabbia di Greg.

Ora che sapeva che Greg teneva a lui, avrebbe voluto scappare via con lui, ma non voleva che il Beta finisse nei guai per colpa sua.

“Starò bene. – mormorò John, per nulla convinto – Tutti gli Omega passano il periodo con gli Alfa. Il professor Mallory è ancora qui, quindi non deve essere poi così male.”

Non osò chiedergli di aspettarlo per dieci anni, per poter stare insieme dopo.

John voleva che Greg fosse felice, che avesse una vita piena.

“Cosa sai di Alan?” chiese Greg.

John strinse i pugni.

Alan non si era mai ripreso, dopo la festa del suo sedicesimo compleanno, si era sempre più chiuso in se stesso, estraniandosi dal mondo.

Aveva smesso di parlare e di sorridere.

John aveva tentato varie volte di comunicare con lui, ma era sempre stato respinto.

Mike gli aveva confidato che anche con lui si comportava nello stesso modo.

“Non mi parla. – rispose John – Fa quello che gli viene ordinato, ma è come se la vita si fosse spenta in lui.”

Greg digrignò i denti e strinse più forte John a sé.

Voleva farlo fuggire.

Doveva riuscire a portarlo via dal Centro.

Avrebbe organizzato un piano di fuga.

Forse avrebbero dovuto nascondersi per tutta la vita, ma non gli importava.

Voleva solo che John fosse al sicuro.

Con lui.

Per sempre.

 

 

Erano trascorsi pochi giorni dall’ultimo incontro e Greg stava tentando di preparare un esame, quando ricevette la visita di un ufficiale del Centro:

“Sono il capitano Peter Jones. – disse l’uomo – Volevo comunicarle che le è stato revocato il diritto di accesso al Centro Omega.”

Greg lo fissò stupito:

“Perché? – domandò senza nascondere la propria rabbia – John compirà gli anni fra sei mesi, perché avete anticipato la nostra separazione?”

L’uomo si aspettava quella reazione.

Era quella che avevano tutti i Beta a cui veniva comunicato che i loro servigi non erano più necessari.

Il capitano sapeva che la rabbia che mostravano i Beta non era per i soldi che non avrebbero più ricevuto, ma per il distacco improvviso dall’Omega con cui avevano legato.

Quasi tutti i Beta finivano per innamorarsi del loro Omega.

Era per questo che il Centro troncava la loro relazione senza nessun preavviso.

Senza permesso di accesso, il Beta non poteva più avvicinare l’Omega che, improvvisamente abbandonato dall’uomo che diceva di amarlo, diventava più arrendevole e malleabile.

“John deve abituarsi al fatto che per i prossimi dieci anni cambierà partner ogni tre mesi. – rispose il capitano Jones – E non potrà farlo se continuate a frequentarvi.”

“Lasciatemelo almeno salutare! – sbottò Greg – Se sparisco senza una spiegazione, penserà che non mi sia mai importato nulla di lui!”

“Non è possibile. – ribatté Jones – Per il bene di John, gli faremo credere che lei lo abbia abbandonato di sua volontà. In questo modo, gli sarà più facile accettare il cambio di partner dei prossimi anni.”

Greg scattò in piedi, furioso:

“PER IL BENE DI JOHN? – urlò – A VOI NON INTERESSA IL SUO BENE! VOLETE SOLO USARLO!”

Il capitano fissò Greg senza ostilità.

Una parte di lui capiva i sentimenti dell’uomo che aveva davanti.

Aveva condiviso, nel modo più intimo possibile, quattro anni della propria vita con una persona da cui ora veniva separato senza poterlo impedire.

Inoltre, ulteriore beffa, all’Omega sarebbe stato detto che lui lo aveva fatto solo per denaro e che non gli era mai importato nulla di lui.

“Questo è quanto. – disse l’uomo – Non cerchi di entrare al Centro senza permesso. Non rovini la sua vita per un Omega.”

Lasciandosi dietro questa minaccia, nemmeno troppo velata, il capitano Jones se ne andò.

Greg era furioso.

Non si sarebbe arreso.

Sarebbe riuscito a portare via John dal Centro a qualsiasi costo.


	3. La scelta di John

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John è solo. Può solo subire la legge sugli Omega e le sue conseguenze.  
> Fino al compimento del trentesimo anno, quando, finalmente, è libero di scegliere il proprio futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con questo capitolo si conclude la prima parte della serie “L’Alfa, il Beta e l’Omega”.
> 
> Questa parte è stato il racconto della vita di John prima che vi facesse irruzione Sherlock.
> 
> Quindi Sherlock non sarà presente nemmeno in questo capitolo.
> 
> Mercoledì prossimo inizierò la pubblicazione della seconda parte, da cui prende il titolo anche la serie.
> 
> E, finalmente, arriverà anche l’Alfa.
> 
> Buona lettura!

Il Ciclo era appena iniziato.

Ormai John ne riconosceva i sintomi e si diresse alla stanza in cui avrebbe aspettato l’arrivo di Greg.

Nell’attesa si spogliò e si coricò sul letto.

Quando la porta si aprì, si girò sorridendo, aspettandosi di vedere il volto di Greg.

Invece, entrarono la dottoressa Hunter ed un altro uomo che John non conosceva.

“Buongiorno John. – sorrise la dottoressa – Questo è Paul. Sarà il tuo Beta, per questo mese.”

John si sollevò a sedere, cercando di coprirsi con il lenzuolo:

“Perché non c’è Greg?”

La dottoressa sospirò:

“Greg ha deciso di non venire più. – rispose – In questi quattro anni è stato profumatamente pagato per venire a trascorrere questi tre giorni al mese con te, ma ora non ha più bisogno di denaro. Ha trovato una ragazza e non vuole più perdere il suo tempo con te. Mi dispiace, John, davvero. So che ci tenevi a lui, ma non era un amico così affidabile, come tu pensavi.”

John la fissò incredulo:

“Non è vero.” sussurrò.

La dottoressa scosse la testa:

“Mi dispiace, ma è così. Nei prossimi mesi dovremo trovare dei Beta di supporto. – aggiunse, come se questo fosse un problema – Probabilmente saremo costretti a cambiare persona ogni mese, fino al tuo ventesimo compleanno. Poi, arriverà finalmente il momento in cui incontrerai gli Alfa.”

John si sentiva tradito.

Non poteva credere alle parole della dottoressa.

Non VOLEVA crederle.

“Voglio vedere Greg. – sbottò adirato – Voglio che mi dica di persona che mi ha sempre mentito!”

“Non vuole più venire. – ribatté la Hunter – Abbiamo cercato di convincerlo, ma non ne ha voluto sapere.”

L’uomo si avvicinò al letto.

“Mi chiamo Paul. – si presentò – Possiamo cominciare?”

John non sapeva cosa dire o pensare.

Annuì, quasi senza rendersene conto.

“Io vi lascio soli. – disse la dottoressa – John, dovrai imparare a fare cose che fino ad ora non ti erano state chieste perché eri molto giovane. Gli Alfa sono diversi dai Beta. Hanno esigenze a cui dovrai abituarti. I Beta che staranno con te per i prossimi mesi non sono cattivi, ma ti prepareranno al meglio per certe particolari pratiche sessuali che piacciono agli Alfa e che devi imparare bene, così non ti faranno del male.”

John annuì ancora, senza guardarla.

La dottoressa uscì dalla stanza.

Paul fece mettere John a faccia in giù e gli legò i polsi e le caviglie al letto, lasciandogli poco spazio per muoversi.

Quindi si spogliò e penetrò John senza tanti complimenti, senza prepararlo con baci e carezze, come Greg lo aveva abituato prima di prenderlo.

Quando il Beta raggiunse l’orgasmo, uscì da John, anche se lui non lo aveva raggiunto, si vestì e lo lasciò legato al letto:

“Ci vediamo tra quattro ore.” disse, senza tante cerimonie.

L’uomo uscì dalla stanza.

Non avendo raggiunto l’orgasmo, John si sentiva bruciare.

Avrebbe voluto urlare per richiamare indietro Paul e supplicarlo di penetrarlo ancora, anche facendogli del male, pur di mettere fine al dolore straziante che sentiva dentro di sé.

Non lo fece.

Gli occhi di John si riempirono di calde lacrime, ma riuscì a ricacciarle indietro.

Si era ripromesso di non farsi spezzare.

E non avrebbe permesso al tradimento di Greg di distruggerlo.

Né si sarebbe fatto sopraffare dalle nuove pratiche sessuali a cui sarebbe stato sottoposto.

 

 

Era buio, quando Mike Stamford lasciò il Centro per tornare a casa.

Non aveva notato l’uomo che lo stava aspettando, quindi fece un salto, quando si sentì afferrare a una spalla.

“Sono Greg Lestrade – disse lo sconosciuto – Ti devo parlare.”

Mike si voltò, sorpreso:

“Cosa ci fai qui? – domandò – Oggi è iniziato il Ciclo di John, dovresti essere con lui!”

“Mi hanno dato il benservito.” ringhiò Greg.

“Cosa?” domandò Mike sorpreso.

Greg si guardò intorno con circospezione:

“Dobbiamo andare a parlare da qualche parte che non sia qui. – sussurrò – Sono stato minacciato. Non so cosa potrebbero farmi, se mi trovassero vicino al Centro.”

Mike era perplesso, ma non fece obiezioni e seguì l’uomo moro fino ad un locale, dove si infilarono nel posto più appartato che trovarono.

“Come sta John?” chiese subito Greg.

Mike alzò le spalle:

“Non lo so. – rispose – Oggi è iniziato il Ciclo ed è andato alla sua stanza. Sai che non lo vedrò per i prossimi tre giorni. Io pensavo che tu fossi con lui. Come sempre.”

“È venuto un ufficiale e mi ha detto che i miei servigi non erano più utili.” sibilò Greg.

Mike scosse la testa, incredulo:

“Non so che dire. Il Centro deve proteggere gli Omega.”

“Tuo fratello come sta?” domandò Greg.

Mike non alzò lo sguardo dalla sua bibita:

“Lo vedo poco. – rispose – E non parla.”

Greg si avvicinò il più possibile a Mike:

“Mi devi aiutare a portare via John dal Centro. – disse Greg – Non lo stanno proteggendo. Lo stanno usando, protetti dalla legge sugli Omega. Lo distruggeranno. Aiutami a salvarlo.”

Mike alzò lo sguardo su Greg.

C’era tanto dolore nei suoi occhi neri e tanta ansia per John.

“Cosa dovrei fare?”

Greg sorrise, sollevato:

“La settimana prossima, in questo stesso giorno, alle 19, portalo al confine ovest. È poco sorvegliato e c’è un tratto che si riesce ad aprire facilmente.”

“E dove andrete? Lui è un Omega!”

“Lo porterò all’estero. – rispose Greg – Ho sentito dire che in Francia gli Omega sono liberi di accoppiarsi con chi vogliano e non costretti a stare con gli Alfa per dare loro dei figli. Potremmo chiedere asilo come rifugiati e sposarci.”

“Mi sembra una follia!” esclamò Mike a bassa voce.

“Vuoi lasciare John nelle mani di quegli aguzzini?” domandò Greg.

“Mio padre è uno di quegli aguzzini!” sibilò Mike con rabbia.

“Mi dispiace che sia tuo padre, ma ti sembra che stia proteggendo tuo fratello?”

La domanda di Greg rimase sospesa fra i due uomini che stavano discutendo.

Infine, Mike sospirò:

“Non lo illuderai per nulla, vero? – chiese con un filo di voce – Non vuoi venderlo al mercato nero?”

“Te lo giuro, Mike: io voglio solo proteggere John. Veramente, non per secondi fini.”

Mike fissò Greg negli occhi per un interminabile minuto.

Vide tanta determinazione in lui.

Annuì.

“Tra una settimana. Confine ovest. Non farmi pentire di avere deciso di aiutarti.”

 

 

John era tornato a lezione dopo i tre giorni del Ciclo.

Non sembrava più lui.

Non guardava nessuno negli occhi e gli dava fastidio qualsiasi contatto fisico con chiunque.

Il professor Mallory fu molto comprensivo con lui.

Lo guardava con compassione e cercava di evitare che gli altri studenti lo infastidissero.

Mike si convinse che Greg avesse ragione.

Il Centro non proteggeva gli Omega.

Il Centro li usava e li distruggeva.

 

 

Era trascorsa la settimana stabilita.

Mike convinse a fatica John ad andare a fare due passi con lui.

Riuscì a condurlo fino al confine ovest.

Mentre stavano passando vicino alla recinzione, dal buio emerse una figura incappucciata.

“John.” chiamò l’uomo.

John si bloccò, guardingo.

L’uomo si abbassò il cappuccio.

Uno sorridente Greg fissò John negli occhi:

“Ho fatto un taglio nella recinzione. – disse con urgenza – Passa sotto e vieni via con me.”

John non si mosse.

Lo guardò furioso:

“Cosa vuoi da me? – chiese – Non ti sono bastati i soldi che ti hanno dato per sbattermi a tuo piacimento?”

Il sorriso svanì dal volto di Greg.

Capiva che avessero mentito a John, ma non avevano tempo per discutere.

“Ti prego, John, vieni via. – lo supplicò – Dopo ti spiegherò tutto.”

“Perché dovrei fidarmi di te? – sbottò John – Mi hai abbandonato! Mi hai lasciato qui, nelle mani di quell’uomo …” la voce dell’Omega si smorzò, quasi sull’orlo delle lacrime.

Greg trattenne il fiato, chiedendosi cosa gli avessero fatto.

“Devi andare con lui. – intervenne Mike – Fidati di Greg.”

John guardò Mike, poi Greg.

Stava per dirigersi verso la recinzione, quando la zona venne illuminata a giorno da fari potentissimi.

Mani di persone sconosciute afferrarono John, Mike e Greg.

“Ti avevo avvertito. – disse una voce gelida, che Greg riconobbe come quella del capitano Jones – Dovevi farti gli affari tuoi, Lestrade, non quelli del Centro. Pensavi che non ti avremmo sorvegliato? Che ti avremmo lasciato portare via un Omega dal Centro senza intervenire? Cosa devo fare con te, ora?”

John era in preda al panico.

Capì che Greg lo voleva davvero salvare ed ora era in pericolo a causa sua.

“Niente. – gridò cercando di liberarsi – Non fategli nulla ed io farò tutto quello che vorrete!”

“Piccolo Omega, tu farai ugualmente tutto quello che vorremo.” ghignò il capitano.

“Posso crearvi problemi all’infinito. – ribatté John seccamente – Se lascerete in pace Greg, io non mi ribellerò mai, vi permetterò di fare qualsiasi cosa con il mio corpo.”

“NO! – l’urlo era di Greg – Non farlo. Non per me.”

“Lasciate andare quello stupido Beta. – ordinò il capitano – Mi fido della tua parola, piccolo Omega. Fai resistenza e i tuoi amici passeranno tanti guai, per il resto della loro vita.”

John annuì.

Venne trascinato via dai militari, mentre sia Mike che Greg tentavano di liberarsi, gridando il suo nome.

Fu tutto inutile.

 

 

Da quel giorno, John venne rinchiuso nella sua stanza.

Studiava, mangiava e riceveva i Beta nella sua camera.

Le persone che entravano in contatto con lui erano poche e sempre sorvegliate.

Non vide più Mike.

Né Greg.

I Beta con cui trascorreva i Cicli lo legavano e lo lasciavano sempre legato durante quei tre giorni, sempre più spesso senza fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo.

John si estraniava durante i rapporti sessuali, rifugiandosi in un angolo della propria mente, come se non stesse accadendo nulla.

Si buttò nello studio e si diede un obiettivo

Decise che sarebbe diventato un medico, ma non voleva più rimanere nel Centro.

Una volta uscito avrebbe conquistato il rispetto delle persone e sarebbe riuscito a far cambiare la legge sugli Omega.

 

 

Il giorno in cui compiva venti anni, la dottoressa Hunter si presentò nella sua stanza.

Era dal giorno in cui gli aveva presentato il primo Beta diverso da Greg che non la vedeva.

La donna sembrava essere in imbarazzo.

“Ciao, John, come stai?” chiese per rompere il ghiaccio.

John non la degnò nemmeno di uno sguardo.

“Bene.” rispose freddamente.

La dottoressa si sedette di fianco a lui.

“Ho bisogno di parlarti. – iniziò, con un tono gentile – Si tratta di quello che accadrà nei prossimi dieci anni.”

John alzò lo sguardo dal libro su cui stava studiando.

Aveva un atteggiamento ostile:

“Oh, avete già pianificato anche i prossimi dieci anni della mia vita?” chiese con pungente sarcasmo.

“È la legge …” tentò di spiegare.

John la interruppe con un gesto della mano:

“Avete già controllato i miei primi venti anni, facendo di me quello che volevate. Mi dica cosa mi aspetta veramente per i prossimi dieci, poi mi lasci in pace. Devo studiare.”

La donna abbassò gli occhi:

“John, capisco che tu sia arrabbiato, ma la vita degli Omega viene regolata per legge perché siete preziosi.”

“Preziosi! – sbottò John caustico – Ci trattate come oggetti di vostra proprietà e poi mi viene a dire che siamo preziosi. Non mi prenda ancora in giro. Mi dica cosa volete che faccia e lo farò.”

La dottoressa strinse le labbra, ma non ribatté.

“I prossimi dieci anni saranno quelli di maggior fertilità, per te. – disse la donna – Durante questo periodo sarai accoppiato con Alfa diversi, per essere ingravidato. Ogni Alfa avrà sei mesi di tempo per farlo. Se non riesce, si passa ad un altro. I bambini che nasceranno, saranno affidati agli Alfa, che li alleveranno come figli loro. Tu non avrai nessun diritto su quei bambini, non risulterà da nessuna parte che li abbia generati tu.”

“Sarò solo una fattrice. – sibilò John, con ira appena celata – Va bene. Ho capito.”

“Quando gli Alfa verranno al Centro per avere i rapporti con te, tu sarai legato e bendato. Non devi sapere chi siano. Nel passato ci sono stati Omega che, conoscendo l’identità degli Alfa con cui avevano generato dei bambini, li avevano cercati. Tutte queste storie si sono concluse in tragedia. Quindi proteggiamo l’identità degli Alfa, in modo che nessuno possa rintracciarli.”

“Naturalmente. – la risata amara di John risuonò nella stanza silenziosa – Proteggiamo i poveri Alfa dai cattivi Omega. Non sia mai detto che questi cerchino di rivendicare qualche diritto sui bambini che portano in grembo, dopo essere stati stuprati.”

La dottoressa sospirò:

“John, ti prego, non è …”

“Sì che lo è! – la interruppe subito John – Chiami le cose con il loro nome, non sia ipocrita! Ci legate, ci bendate, ci fate penetrare da uomini che proveranno un immenso piacere a fare i loro comodi con i nostri corpi, senza che noi possiamo fare niente per impedirlo, ci fate fecondare come animali e poi ci portare via i bambini che partoriamo, senza riconoscere i nostri diritti su creature che portiamo nel nostro grembo per nove mesi. E lei questo non lo chiama stupro? Mh? Lei pensa che quella sugli Omega sia una legge giusta? Mh? Una legge che ci protegge? Mh?”

La dottoressa non ribatté, guardandosi le mani.

“Ci sono altre cose che vorresti sapere?” chiese, con un filo di voce.

“No. Mi ha già detto abbastanza.” La risposta di John fu secca e servì a mettere fine al discorso.

La dottoressa Hunter se ne andò senza dire altro.

 

 

Il primo Ciclo che John trascorse con un Alfa fu un incubo.

Trovare un Omega legato e bendato eccitava gli Alfa, che si sentivano autorizzati ad essere più violenti del necessario, per rimarcare la loro supposta superiorità sugli uomini imprigionati.

Il più brutale dei Beta era stato gentile e delicato, a confronto del primo Alfa di John.

L’uomo non si curò mai di John, ma pensò sempre e solo al proprio piacere.

Dato che dagli esami del sangue venne rilevato un elevato tasso di ormone Omega nel sangue di John, al secondo giorno di Ciclo venne fatto accoppiare con un Beta che lo portò all’orgasmo.

John si sentiva sempre più usato e isolato.

Per sua fortuna, venne immediatamente ingravidato.

Non gli era permesso avere rapporti sessuali con gli Alfa, troppo violenti, ma non poteva nemmeno prendere dei soppressori di Calore, perché mettevano a rischio la salute del feto.

Inoltre, i soppressori avevano come effetto collaterale di causare la sterilità nel 75% degli Omega che li prendevano, anche per brevi periodi.

Il Centro non poteva permettere che un Omega nel pieno periodo di fertilità prendesse dei soppressori, quindi John veniva fatto accoppiare con un Beta, accuratamente istruito per portarlo all’orgasmo velocemente, senza fare del male al feto.

Malgrado la gravidanza non fosse stata desiderata, John si affezionò al piccolo che stava crescendo dentro di lui ed aspettava con angoscia la sua nascita.

Il parto fu una esperienza dolorosa e magnifica al tempo stesso.

Dopo ore di travaglio e di dolori, John sentì il bambino uscire dal suo corpo e piangere.

Vide le espressioni dei medici e delle infermiere, che sorridevano a quel piccolo essere che aveva appena messo al mondo.

“Posso vederlo?” chiese, con voce esausta.

L’infermiera si avvicinò a John con una siringa e lo sedò.

Gli occhi della donna erano velati di lacrime, la voce risultò malferma, ma la risposta fu comunque: “No.”

John tentò di opporsi, di alzarsi dal lettino e di correre dietro al dottore che stava portando via suo figlio o sua figlia.

Non sapeva nemmeno di che sesso fosse il neonato che aveva partorito.

Il potente sedativo che gli avevano somministrato, però, fece subito effetto e John cadde in un buco nero e profondo da cui uscì solo ore più tardi.

Travolto dalla rabbia, dalla frustrazione e dal dolore, John pianse tutte le lacrime che aveva.

 

 

Erano trascorsi solo pochi giorni dal parto e il Ciclo tornò.

John venne fatto subito accoppiare con un altro Alfa.

Stavolta, dovettero passare sei Cicli prima che John fosse fecondato.

La procedura seguì gli stessi stadi della precedente.

John tentò di non affezionarsi al bambino, ma lo sentiva muoversi dentro di sé e sperò che glielo facessero almeno guardare.

Anche stavolta, gli fu portato via senza che lui lo vedesse.

La depressione travolse John.

Era in laboratorio e stava studiando per l’esame di chimica, quando si rese conto di avere fra le mani dei prodotti tossici.

John li fissò affascinato e, quasi senza rendersene conto, li ingerì.

Mike era presente, insieme al professore di chimica ed ad altri due studenti.

Lo soccorsero subito e John si salvò.

Quando di svegliò, la dottoressa Hunter era al suo fianco.

“John, perché lo hai fatto?” domandò la donna con voce stanca.

“Davvero non lo capisce? – chiese John con voce roca – Davvero non sa cosa voglia dire portare in grembo una creatura che ti viene strappata via senza nemmeno fartela vedere, contro la tua volontà? Eppure lei è madre, dottoressa Hunter. Pensa che i miei sentimenti verso il bambino che porto in grembo siano diversi dai suoi solo perché io sono un uomo e non una donna?”

La donna gli appoggiò una mano sull’avambraccio:

“Ci saranno altre gravidanze. Ti porteranno via altri bambini. Tu stai diventando un ottimo medico, John. Potresti salvare tante vite. Non lasciarti distruggere da questo. Per favore. So che stai soffrendo, ma nessuno può farci nulla. È la legge. Ti prego, tu sei più forte di così.”

John non rispose.

Non la guardò.

Capì che la dottoressa era solidale con lui e che si sentiva impotente.

Però non provò simpatia per lei.

Non stava facendo nulla per impedire questa ingiustizia.

E nessuno lo avrebbe mai fatto.

Gli Omega erano troppo pochi per contare qualcosa e la gente era troppo presa dai propri problemi per interessarsi del dolore inflitto, per legge, a questi abomini della natura.

Su una cosa, però, la dottoressa Hunter aveva ragione.

John stava diventando un ottimo medico.

Doveva aggrapparsi alla speranza di futuro che gli avevano prospettato.

Se non gli avevano mentito, alla fine del tunnel lo aspettava la libertà.

 

 

Gli anni seguenti furono un susseguirsi di Cicli e gravidanze.

John mise al mondo altri cinque bambini, ma non si fece più travolgere dalla depressione.

Visse quei momenti come se appartenessero alla vita di qualcun altro, non alla sua.

Tentò disperatamente di non provare affetto per i piccoli che portava in grembo, ma, a volte, si scopriva ad accarezzarsi l’addome ed a canticchiare dolci ninna nanne per loro.

In quei momenti, avrebbe voluto piangere, ma riusciva a farsi forza, pensando che presto sarebbe tutto finito ed avrebbe finalmente potuto scegliere cosa fare della propria vita.

Alla fine della settima gravidanza, John era vicino al trentesimo compleanno.

Era stata una gravidanza complicata, che aveva messo a rischio la sua vita.

I medici gli avevano detto chiaramente che se avesse voluto avere un altro bambino, sarebbe stato difficile per lui sopravvivere alla gestazione.

Per legge, in caso di gravidanza a rischio di un Omega, veniva sempre data la priorità alla salvezza del feto.

 

 

A questo punto della sua vita, John fu chiamato davanti alla commissione del Centro, per decidere cosa avrebbe fatto in futuro.

La commissione era presieduta dal dottor Stamford.

Mike era presente, come testimone per John.

“John Hamish Watson – esordì il dottor Stamford – sei stato convocato davanti a questa commissione per decidere del tuo futuro. Tra due mesi compirai trenta anni. A quel punto, il tuo dovere verso il tuo paese sarà stato interamente compiuto. Hai generato sette bambini che diventeranno una preziosa risorsa per il nostro futuro. Ora tu puoi scegliere cosa fare. Con il nostro aiuto, puoi trovare un compagno Alfa con cui sposarti e formare una famiglia tua, generando una prole che sarà riconosciuta tanto tua quanto del tuo consorte. Oppure puoi cercare un compagno Beta, rinunciando ad avere dei figli. O, come ultima alternativa, puoi prendere i soppressori. In questo modo i Cicli di Calore saranno completamente soppressi. Tu potrai condurre una vita come se fossi un Beta. Potrai rimanere al Centro o andare a vivere nel mondo esterno. In ogni caso, dato che sei un Omega, se dovessi trovarti in difficoltà noi saremo sempre pronti a venire in tuo aiuto.”

Il dottor Stamford si fermò un attimo prima di porre la domanda, di cui temeva la risposta:

“Cosa hai deciso di fare, John?”

“Voglio i soppressori. – rispose deciso John – E voglio andare a vivere fuori da qui.”

Il dottore sospirò:

“Ne sei sicuro, John? – provò ad insistere, sapendo quanto fosse inutile – Vuoi davvero questo?”

John lo guardò quasi sorpreso:

“Come fa a non capire, dottor Stamford? Eppure Alan è riuscito là dove io ho fallito. Alan si è ucciso per il modo in cui siamo stati trattati. E non è stato nemmeno l’unico Omega ad uccidersi. Dopo la morte di tutti questi ragazzi, anche dopo quella di SUO figlio, non si è mai chiesto se quello che ci stavate facendo fosse giusto o sbagliato?”

John parlava con tono dolce, senza astio.

La rabbia e la frustrazione si erano spente nel corso degli anni, lasciando solo il dolore.

“Davvero voi pensate di fare il nostro bene? Quasi tutti gli Omega scelgono i soppressori, anche se questo vuole dire che non potranno quasi sicuramente avere figli. Non vi dice nulla questo? Non vi fa capire che nella vostra preziosa legge ci debba essere qualcosa di sbagliato? Lei ha accennato ai bambini che ho partorito. Eppure io ho vissuto quei rapporti sessuali e quelle gravidanze come se fossero parte della vita di un’altra persona, non della mia. Perché quello è stato l’unico modo che ho trovato per sopravvivere a quello che mi stavate facendo. Inoltre, dopo sette gravidanze, lei sa benissimo che la prossima potrebbe uccidermi. Avrei un figlio mio, certo, uno che, finalmente, non mi sarebbe portato via alla nascita. Eppure, grazie a quello che ho subito qui dentro, potrei non conoscere mai nemmeno quel bambino, perché nel metterlo al mondo potrei morire. Le sembra giusto, dottor Stamford? – John si fermò un attimo, ma riprese a parlare con tono triste – In questo Centro vi fate un vanto di difendere gli Omega, ma, in realtà, ci trattate alla stregua di bestie. Oh certo, animali di razza, da accoppiare con gli stalloni migliori che trovate per ottenere la prole più perfetta possibile. Però siamo sempre animali. Voglio i soppressori, voglio andare via da qui ed entrare nell’esercito.”

Il dottor Stamford lo guardò allibito:

“Vuoi entrare nell’esercito?”

“Sì. Dove c’è la guerra, c’è sofferenza. Dove c’è sofferenza, c’è ingiustizia. Io sono un medico. Se entrerò nell’esercito diventerò anche un militare. In questo modo, avrò l’occasione di salvare delle vite. Vite di persone che non possono parlare per se stesse. Come noi Omega.”

John tacque.

Il dottor Stamford sospirò:

“E sia come hai deciso tu, John.”

 

 

Era il giorno del suo trentesimo compleanno, John arrivò al cancello del Centro con una piccola valigia dentro cui aveva tutto quello che possedeva.

Erano davvero poche cose, ma erano sue.

Mike lo aveva accompagnato.

“Sei sicuro di voler andare?” chiese, con voce triste.

John si voltò e gli sorrise raggiante:

“Sì, Mike, sono sicuro. – inclinò leggermente la testa – E tu sei sicuro di voler rimanere al Centro? In fin dei conti, tu sei un Beta, potresti andare dove vuoi.”

Mike scosse la testa, deciso:

“Devo rimanere per proteggere davvero gli Omega. Forse riuscirò a far capire a qualcuno quanto sia sbagliato il modo in cui venite trattati. Forse un giorno tutto questo cambierà.”

John annuì:

“Lo spero. Sarebbe bello.”

Mike prese un bigliettino dalla tasca:

“Ho fatto ricerche su Greg.”

Allungò il biglietto verso John, che lo fissò sorpreso.

John fu tentato di prenderlo, di cercare Greg e di ricominciare da capo con lui.

Era una delle opzioni che aveva considerato, prima di decidere per l’esercito.

Alzò gli occhi su Mike:

“Grazie per averlo cercato per me. – disse con tono malinconico – Sono passati dieci anni. Greg si sarà costruito una vita. Non sarebbe giusto che io vi facessi irruzione. Eravamo ragazzi. Spero solo che sia felice.”

Mike ripose il biglietto nella tasca:

“Lo conserverò, in caso un giorno cambiassi idea.”

John allungò una mano e Mike la strinse con forza.

“Buona fortuna, John. Non farti uccidere. E cerca di essere felice.”

“Buona fortuna anche a te, Mike. Sii felice. E cerca di cambiare le cose. Io credo che tu possa farcela.”

I due amici si sorrisero.

Poi, John si voltò ed attraversò, per la prima volta in vita sua, il cancello del Centro.

Era una splendida giornata di sole, calda, ma ventilata.

L’aria era stranamente pulita e profumava di fiori.

John inspirò avidamente.

Quello era il profumo dell’aria pulita.

Quello era il profumo della libertà.

Quello era il profumo del suo futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ora che John è libero dal Centro, è tempo che si faccia una vita propria.
> 
> E che trovi l’amore.
> 
> Siete d’accordo?
> 
>  
> 
> Grazie a chi abbia letto la prima parte.
> 
> Ogni commento è sempre benvenuto.
> 
>  
> 
> Dalla seconda parte, questa serie sarà pubblicata di mercoledì, non più di giovedì.
> 
> Giusto per avvisare chi voglia sapere cosa accadrà fra Sherlock-Alfa e John-Omega.
> 
> Senza dimenticare Greg-Beta, naturalmente!
> 
> Vi ho incuriositi?
> 
> Allora a mercoledì!


End file.
